


Unspoken Words

by NarfingMuch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfingMuch/pseuds/NarfingMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh's going to war and leaving Asami in Republic City. She gives him a goodbye neither of them will forget. PWP. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Words

She arched into him, her hands grasping at the sheets below her.

His fingers told her in their motions what they were both afraid to tell each other.

_I love you._

_I'll miss you._

_Be safe._

Asami's eyes fluttered shut as Iroh's hands skimmed her skin.

Caressing her cheeks, tracing her collarbone, dipping between her breasts and then cupping each one carefully, moving to cover, then lightly pinch her puckered nipples.

Her breath hitched as Iroh's mouth replaced a hand, as his tongue swirled around her nipple, as his teeth lightly pulled at it.

She moaned under him, heat flooding her body, her cheeks grew warm, and her nerves seemed to grow hypersensitive under his ministrations. 

His free hand now travelled further down her body, pausing to dip in and past her navel, and tagled in the soft curls just above her core.

"Please," Asami ground out, " _More._ "

Iroh needed no further instruction, his fingers slipping into her, his thumb nimbly working the little button at the apex of her thighs.

He curled his fingers slightly, smiling even though her breast was still trapped in his mouth, delighting in the moans he elicited from her.

Asami arched up against him, her chest pushing into him as he stroked her into oblivion.

She came convulsively, explosively, shutting her eyes tight and watching fireworks shower the insides of her eyelids as her inner walls clutched at Iroh's fingers.

And when she had finished, she lay there for a moment, spent as Iroh slowly withdrew his fingers from her, watching silently, a little embarrassed as Iroh brought his fingers to his mouth and suckled them clean.

"Salty," he chuckled as Asami flushed a deep red.

Instinctively, she tried to close her legs, to no avail as she found Iroh kneeling between them.

"I never said I didn't like salty," he murmured, kissing his way down, his mouth soon replacing his fingers.

His tongue flicked her clit, and hypersensitive as it was, Asami nearly came again, reaching to bury her fingers in his hair.

He lapped at her juices, his hands grasping her hips, ensuring she didn't move anywhere.

Lightly, he blew on her core, smirking as she shivered, and thrust his tongue inside her as his fingers worked her clit yet again, massaging and thrusting and kneading until yet again she came in a series of shudders and moans.

Discharge coated his tongue, and he smirked internally, feeling the aftershocks of her climax ripple through her.

And slowly, he lowered himself into her, relishing the slick heat that enveloped him, the tightness that welcomed his engorged length.

He laid himself on top of her, lowering his mouth to hers, feeling her breasts crush themselves against his chest as she arched into him, as she opened her mouth and tangled her tongue with his in a fierce battle for dominance, and he gradually increased his speed, moaning into her mouth as she tightened herself around him, looped a leg around his waist and met him thrust for earth-shattering thrust.

Her hands flew to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, a sweet, small pain to accompany the mind-blowing friction between them.

Again, she came around him, her core tightening even further around him as she screamed his name in release.

Before she had even finished, Iroh had hauled her up, so she was sitting on him, facing him, her breasts resting in front of his face.

And in that position, he ground himself into her, Asami's walls still convulsing around his length as he lowered his head to suckle her breasts.

He leaned against the headboard, still gently grinding himself into her as he gave time to Asami gain her bearings while she came down from her climax.

His hands came to rest on her waist, guiding her up and down, nearly breathless with need.

Somehow Asami worked her knees under her, and began to ride his shaft, leaning forward and placing soft, kisses up and down his neck, her fingers splayed on his chest.

"So deep," she moaned, "You're _so deep_."

Again she purposefully tightened herself around him, smiling wickedly as he moaned beneath her.

Determined to bring Iroh to completion, Asami lightly flicked her nails across his nipples, softly biting at his neck as she pumped him faster and faster.

One of Iroh's hands came off her waist and reached to press against her clit, moving with her as she moved up and down his shaft.

"You're so close babe," Asami murmured, "I can feel it. You're so hard, so deep, babe, please, please fuck me senseless."

With that, Iroh shoved Asami down on her back and began pounding her, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, the friction between them deliciously rough, and she couldn't do anything but wrap her legs around his waist and grasp the sheets below her with increasing need..

Asami knew she would be sore the next morning.

Never before had one of their sessions lasted this long, or been this intense, and she was almost afraid to let it end.

But soon her senses were overloaded; the feeling of his deep, rapid thrusts was too much for her to bear any longer, and she could feel him growing harder inside her.

"I'm so close," he grunted, "I don't know if I can hold on much longer."

One last time, Asami tightened herself around him and came explosively, clutching desperately at the sheets below her as her walls also clutched at Iroh's shaft.

Iroh had also found his release, the sensation of Asami's slick heat convulsing around his length causing almost unbearable pleasure.

He had enough presence of mind to slump beside her, rather than on top of her, and absently he threw his arms around her and drew her close, both still coming down from their highs, too exhausted to do anything but lie in each others' embrace.

And in those moments before they fell into the sweet bliss of sleep, their actions were filled with the feelings they held for one another, but dared not say. 

_I love you._

_I'll miss you._

_Be safe._


End file.
